brickfilmingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Perpetual Twilight races
Below is a list of the various races inhabiting the Land of Perpetual Twilight. Humanoid Elves Elves are conceived the same way as humans, and even age the same as humans until their bodies have developed to what is about 18 in human years. After that, they don’t age at all for about 300 years, after which their bodies age until they’re around 400 years old, which is the average age that Elves die at. Both Dark and light Elves speak the same language, though the Dark Elves are more learned in the ancient Elvish language, the language required for any Elvish magic. It is quite common for Dark Elves to know ancient Elvish; only royalty or high ranking light Elves know any ancient Elvish. Both Elf races also view themselves as superior to all other races, including each other. Elves are a very proud people. The rest is Dark Elf or light Elf specific. Light Elves Light Elves have yellow skin and need sunlight in order to live and they require very little sleep, on average an hour or so every day. Their bodies absorb sunlight and use it as an energy source, eliminating most sleep and food that other races require. They have yellow skin and hair color varies. All light Elves are trained to fight but have more of an emphasis on learning than warfare. They rule most of the lands, leaving other races alone for the the most part. They keep the peace amongst the light Elves and all other races are below them and are nothing more than subjects. Light Elves will die if they go without sun for any extended period of time, or can be killed with any number of weapons, like humans but much stronger and with a greater resistance to most injuries. Dark Elves Dark Elves live underground though the light is not harmful to them, they dislike it. After the separation of light and Dark Elves they went deep underground and disappeared from sight, it is unknown whether any still reside below the earth or if they’ve all died off, as Dark Elves were the smaller race. Dark Elves have pale or white skin, much like Vampires. The main distinction between Vampires and Dark Elves is that Dark Elves have ordinary Elf ears, where Vampires do not. Hair color is usually darker, though Dark Elves with light hair is possible. Dark Elves require the same sleep and food as humans. They are stronger than light Elves and focus more on fighting and warfare. Dark Elves can be killed in much the same way as light Elves or humans, but again, with a greater resistance. They reside deep beneath the earth, assumedly in the mountains to the East or far to the West. Werewolves Werewolves can be any humanoid race. Being scratched by a Werewolf when in wolf form will cause the victims system to be infected by the virus, which can never be destroyed. If the victim is killed, there is no transformation. Only after being bitten and surviving can a person become a Werewolf. With proper magical potions it can be held at bay, but never entirely. Victims will transform every full moon unless they have the necessary treatment. Werewolves are ruthless creatures, trying to kill any creatures it sees when in wolf form; they are immensely strong and near-impossible to kill. Werewolves can be killed only with weapons dipped in a special wolfsbane potion. Vampires Vampires are pale skinned humanoids that will burn if in direct sunlight. They have the ability to transform into a large, humanoid bat at will and are very good at blending into the shadows. Vampires are a violent race, trained for battle from a very young age, and are ruled by a dictator Lord. The Lord and his offspring are granted magical abilities. The offspring of the Lord will always be the heir to the hypothetical throne. If none are available, the oldest living Vampire will appoint a new Lord. Vampires are adamantly against any kind of alliance with other races (the exception being if they want something from the other race, then they’ll lie, cheat, and kill to get what they want) believing themselves to be the rightful rulers of the known world. Vampires are especially strong and well trained for combat. Killing Vampires can be done by exposing them to sunlight, magical potions, or the traditional way of cutting off the head. They are able to shut down their bodies if threatened and can sustain themselves for an infinite amount of time in that state. Limbs and organs can eventually be regrown. Drowning can not kill Vampires if they can get into their “sleep” state. Only sunlight or removing the head can kill them when “sleeping”. Vampires live to the East, under the shadow of the mountain in a large castle. Humans Humans are the weakest race in the land. Humans are weak willed, sickly, and puny. All other races are superior to humans, and both parties are aware of it. The majority of humans live to the South in the farmland, though small human villages are scattered all throughout the land. CHI Cursed Humanoid Individuals (CHI) are humanoids that have been cursed by magic to forever be a humanoid animal. Once cursed, they resemble whatever animal they’ve been cursed to be, and can speak and understand their own language as well as the animals language. Wizards Wizards are their own race. They look just like humans, but within their blood is an extra chromosome that enables them to perform magic. Their magic is most effectively used when channeled through a staff, wand, crystal ball, or book. Limits to their power is unknown, as is their lifespan. Other Other races that exist include, but are not limited to, Giants, Cyclops, Orcs, Zombies, and the Ponaturi (a group of hostile creatures (goblins) who live in a land beneath the sea by day, returning to shore each evening to sleep. They dread daylight, which is fatal to them.) Non-Humanoid Phoenix The Phoenix are bird-like creatures that can regenerate. Phoenix’s are brightly colored (generally with orange, red, or yellow, but some have been known to include many other colors), can fly, shoot fireballs out of their mouths and control fire, their feathers glow, and have incredibly sharp talons. Some have been known to learn human speech, though it is incredibly rare. Phoenix’s are unique in that, when they find someone on a mission or quest that the Phoenix deems noble, they will “attach” themselves to that person and will protect them at all costs. Until “attached” to someone, they’re peaceful. Once they’ve attached they protect the person with their life, regenerating when the person completes their mission. A newly-regenerated Phoenix is basically a blank slate, they have no memory of their past and are not attached to anyone. There is a legend where a Phoenix sacrificed itself to grant a person on a mission with their strength and control over fire. This is the only known way a Phoenix can “die”, otherwise they will continually regenerate forever. Other Other creatures that exist include, but are not limited to, Dragons, the leviathan, and the Hellcat (a large cat much like Cerberus). Category:BrickFilm Cinematic Universe Category:JonnDthunDer Category:Characters Category:Species